Miyu Keika
Miyu Keika (計果 味侑 Keika Miyu) is a waitress. She's also a former shrine maiden who worked under the kirin deity Karen Fujimoto. General Information Personality Miyu is a perfectionist at heart; she’s actually incredibly skilled in every endeavor she takes on, but is rarely satisfied with her accomplishments. She's always aiming for more and to feel fulfilled at everything she does. She's not truly devoted to Karen's revolution, but does it mostly because she appreciates Karen and also she secretly wants to have the chance to become more than just a typical waitress. Abilities ;Detecting and manifesting others desires Character Basis Name The characters for Miyu's name (味侑), the first word Mi (味) means "taste", while Yu (侑) means "urge to eat". Her last name, Keika (計果) contains the kanji for "scheme" and "reward" respectively. Background Information Miyu used to belong to a family of shrine maidens and she was the next in-line. The kirin Karen Fujimoto was assigned as the goddess of the Keika Shrine. In the short time Miyu had her job, Karen guided her in all of her affairs. Their most critical job was handing out O-Mikuji on New Year’s Eve; the deity would be the one to bless or curse visitors, and Miyu reported it using the O-Mikuji. They were able to accomplish this their first few years together with no trouble. However, Karen wanted everyone to be happy and started giving blessings to each person who visited the shrine, such as the farmer Yasu Hamatte and the unlucky keukegen Ichizo Shireiden. Miyu was surprised at the radical change, but choose to accept it. Unfortunately, Karen was found out by the gods and made a prisoner at Totte’s mansion. Thus, Miyu lost contact with Karen. Because of this, Miyu was no longer able to stay a shrine maiden so she was forced to look for jobs that were quite dull compared to her times as a shrine maiden. She eventually received a job as a waitress, but she still missed her former job. Months later, Karen escaped from prison after the events of Night Creatures in a Mansion and was able to contect Miyu. Desiring to feel fulfilled once again, Miyu helped Karen into retrieving followers so that they could rebel against the gods. Together, they created the Mirage Park in order to attract the attention of strong people and gain more followers to Karen's cause. Role Mirage of Venerable Fortunes There's a new amusement park in Konsei, the Mirage Park, advertising itself as a gauntlet for the strongest. However, there’s also several reports that visitors come out of the park with amnesia. Miko Kokunai, Ritsuka Hayashi and Totte Mitsumete finds it suspicious and go to investigate. As a member of the gauntlet, she established the 6 Star Omnicourse Roller Coaster Deluxe Restaurant, as a location for her customers to fight her, but went overboard in trying to make her restaurant the “ultimate experience.” She fights the protagonists fully intending to be defeated as a part of Karen's plan to recruit strong people. After they defeat all the operators of the attractions, they realize that the place is not a park, but looked like it because of Asako Zairyoo's magic. The Mirage Park was created in order to attract the attention of strong people and gain more followers to Karen's cause. Meanwhile, Karen is hiding in the Fatal Morgana Ruins, waiting patiently for her followers to gather more allies. After they find her, she reveals that her followers created the amusement park to attract the attention of strong people that would help her cause to overthrow the gods; however the girls reject her plans. After Karen is defeated, Miyu and the other followers abandon the amusement park with her. Karen vows to come back again someday with a new plan to overthrow the gods, but retires for the time being. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Mirage of Venerable Fortunes Category:Female Characters